


Meet The Hirts

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [39]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Meeting the Parents, and some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: After winning a card game, Corso has the confidence to take on any challenge, including Azurha's parents, but is he truly prepared?





	

Captain Azurha Hirt walked into the kithchen with an adjoining common room on _The Ebony Angel_ to find Corso shirtless and her crew playing a game of cards. Guss was sulking and Bowdaar was watching with great interest while Akaavi, Corso and Risha were sitting in a circle at the table, staring at each other intently. There was a messy pile of cards lying between them, and in each of their hands they held the remainder of the deck, carefully concealing their luck from other players’ view. Akaavi turned to Corso and proffered her cards to him, their faces downcast. He selected one, biting his lip. An eight of hearts. Corso grimaced, cursing softly while Akaavi flashed him her rare smirk. He slid the card into his pack, quickly shuffling them before turning to Risha and repeating. Risha took a card. An ace. Except she combined it with another ace and tossed down onto the pile.  
“I suggest you get ready to relinquish one of your blasters Corso.” Risha teased, leaning forward. Azurha glanced over at Corso’s cards, trying to guess what game they were playing. Corso noticed his Captain’s confusion and smiled, watching her. Finally, Azurha’s curiosity got the better of her.  
“Watcha playing?” She asked, leaning in to kiss Corso on the cheek. “Landlord.” He replied.  
“Corso here is out of things to bet, except for his blasters.” Risha added. “I’m not betting Torchy!” Corso argued, very nearly revealing his cards.  
“What else to you plan to bet?” Risha pointed out, earning herself a glare from Corso. She responded with a smirk, clearly enjoying his discomfort.  
“You could always bet favours.” Azurha suggested. Risha’s eyes gleamed at the infinite possibilities, along with the potential embarrassment she could give Corso.  
“A favour from Corso, that’s something I can’t pass up.” Risha said, re-shuffling her cards. Corso reviewed his cards, considering his options.  
“Fine, but if I win, you’ve got to give me my shirt back.” He agreed, ensuring that Azurha instantly stopped rooting for him.

The recycled air in the mess hall was electric with tension. Akaavi, Risha and Corso were eyeing each other intently. For Azurha, The intensity was somewhat dimmed by the fact that Corso’s shirt was missing, making it _very_ difficult for her to focus, at least on the card game. Akaavi selected a card from Risha and glanced at it, giving Risha a vicious look. Corso swallowed nervously before picking a card from Akaavi. He cheered, slamming two 7’s down onto the table.  
“Two cards left!” He announced, punching the air. Azurha skimmed his cards, he only had a two of spades and an ace of hearts left. Corso spotted her and shifted his cards out of her sight.  
“Don’t you trust me?” She teased, heading to the cabinet to get herself something to eat. “My shirt’s on the line, of course I don’t trust you.” He replied, holding out his cards to a poker-faced Risha. Risha took a card and did the same with Akaavi, who was still silently fuming. Corso’s muscles were almost stone as her slid a card out of Akaavi’s hand. As he placed it into his own hand, he broke into a grin that slowly spread across the entirety of his weathered face. He almost threw down his two aces as he rose from his chair, pumping his fists into the air.  
“YEEEESSSS!!!” He screamed, dancing around the mess hall in pure joy. As he danced past Risha he seized his shirt and pulled it on, much to Azurha’s disappointment. Grabbing a cookie from the Emergency Cookie Jar, she went out into the corridor it eat in peace. Corso joined her a minute later, having survived Akaavi’s and Risha’s tag-team glares, still smiling like he’d won the lottery. They stood in silence as Azurha finished her cookie.  
“How was it?” He enquired, eager to break the silence.  
“It was good. Remind to ask my mother for the recipe.” She replied, prompting Corso to ask her another question.   
“So, when can I meet your parents?” If Azurha had been drinking, she would have spat it out at that comment.  
“Trust me, you _don’t_ wanna meet my parents.”  
“Why not? How bad could they be?”  
“The first time I took a boy home to meet my parents my father threatened to shoot him if he broke my heart and my mother _deliberately_ gave him food poisoning!”  
“They wouldn’t do that to me.”  
“Yes they would.”  
To reassure her, Corso took her in his arms, nuzzling her ear.  
“I’ll impress them,” He assured her, “how hard could it be?”

The apartment where Azurha’s parents where spending their retirement was small, but neat and homely. It was comprised of a main room that included both the living room and the kitchen. In the centre of the main room there stood a table with a blue vase filled with colourful flowers. Adjoining this room was a Spartan bedroom, a small bathroom and a guest room. Despite the bathrooms size, Azurha’s parents had still somehow managed to cram both a shower and a bath in. The gentle scent of roses wafted into the hallway as Azurha’s mother opened the door to find Azurha straightening Corso’s tie. Azurha was wearing a plain white dress with a gold trim while Corso was dressed in a suit he’d found stuffed at the bottom of his locker.  
“You must be Corso. I’m Saskali and this is my husband, Kadour. We’ve heard so much about you.” She said warmly, letting them inside. Kadour shook Corso’s hands while Saskali pulled her daughter into a hug. Her hair was a whirlpool of brown and grey while her skin had wrinkled slightly with age. But the air of kindness was unmistakable. Kadour had the look of a man who’d seen a great deal of action. His hands were rough and twitched occasionally, as if they longed to be curled around a blaster again. Weathered skin gathered around his gentle brown eyes as he pulled his daughter into a hug, chuckling softly.  
“How’s the old girl running?” He asked her when she finally struggled free.  
“The ship’s fine Dad. I’ve got a good mechanic to take care of her.”  
Kadour didn’t seem convinced, but chose not to comment. Instead he turned his attention to Corso as they sat down at the main table.   
“So Corso,” He began, “Azurha tells me that you have an almost encyclopaedic knowledge of blasters.”  
"I like to think I do." Corso replied, unsure and a little frightened of where the conversation was leading.  
"So surely you would know what would happen if a blaster was fired at the groin at point-blank range?"  
By this point Azurha had her head in her hands.  
"Not again." She softly groaned. Kadour ignored her, but gave Corso an 'answer me' look.  
"So sir, I don't." Corso finally answered. Kadour leaned in so close their noses were almost touching before silently murmuring with the seriousness of a judge in court.   
"Break my daughter's heart and you'll find out."

Saskali gave her husband a sharp glare while Azurha just kept her head in her hands. Corso merely nodded.   
"I understand sir. I'd do the same for my own daughter, if I had one."  
There was a moment of awkard and somewhat icy silence as everyone processed this before Kadour broke into a grin.  
"Good answer."


End file.
